


White Sauce

by Duldum



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duldum/pseuds/Duldum
Summary: What happens behind closed doors?





	White Sauce

“Shu,” Eichi licks his lips and swallows, a bitter taste slides down his throat. “Your white sauce is so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Shu voice] White Sauce?!
> 
> For y’all who don’t get it:  
> White Sauce = Cum
> 
> Eichi Swallows.


End file.
